Dragon Halo Holiday Specials
by SuperSaiyan5100
Summary: Daten City holds the very same holidays we do, from Thanksgiving to Christmas. But in the place somewhere between Heaven and Earth, those holidays bring a different feel to them, and it is up to the Daten City Special Forces to protect the city on it's most celebrated days.
1. Christmas Special

Dragon Halo Holiday Special Episode 1: Christmas Special.

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the church, not a creature was stirring, not even a…You know what screw it! I can't think of anything that rhymes with church and we all know that it's never silent in that damn place. Anyway, Daten City, a place bordering Heaven and Earth. In this town, the Daten City Special Forces protect its inhabitants from Ghosts and Demons that try to use it as a spring board to world domination or invasion of Heaven, or something along those lines. Tonight was going to be no different, but for now, the church was hosting its annual Christmas Party. The entire city was covered in a blanket of snow and the Daten City Church was in full party mode. The whole exterior was covered in Christmas lights. There was a snow man out front. The spirit of Christmas hung heavily in the air. Inside the church was where most of the action was happening. Christmas music could be heard all throughout the Church. There was a table that had Eggnog, Christmas cookies, and all sorts of other Christmas related food. There was a Christmas tree in the living room where many ornaments hung, and red and green tinsel lining the top of all the walls. It was a very popular party, apparently. It seemed as though half the city was there, all clad in ugly holiday sweaters, trading jokes and getting wasted as hell. Throughout the party, The Daten City Special Forces mingled with the other party goers. They talked and were mostly complimented on saving their asses so many times. After a few hours, Vegito and Stocking bumped into each other at a door way. Vegito was wearing a white suit and shoes, with a red tie and green dress shirt. Stocking was dressed in a brown holiday sweater with a reindeer with a red nose on it. She wore a red and green skirt with red and green striped stockings as opposed to her normal blue and black ones. She also wore little reindeer antlers on her head and snowflake earrings.

"Sorry Stocking, didn't see you there" Vegito said.

"Oh no, it's fine, I should have been paying more attention. Ohh" Stocking said as she looked up. Hanging from the door way above them was a mistletoe. "Look Vegito" she said pointing above him.

Vegito looked up and smiled. "Well, would you look at that" he said as he looked back down at Stocking.

She began to blush a little as they both leaned in and kissed each other. They kissed for a solid ten seconds before they broke the embrace. They both looked at each other and smiled before moans and creaking could be heard from upstairs. "Ohhh, Yeees!" the muffled voice moaned in pleasure.

"Damn it Panty!" Stocking said.

"How many mistletoes do you need for that to happen?" Vegito asked as he pulled out a cigar from his pocket and lit it up.

"None for her. Figures she would be screwing guys tonight. There's just too many of them for her not to" Stocking replied before she saw Vegito with a cigar in his mouth. "Vegito, what are you doing!?" she yelled.

Vegito took the cigar out of his mouth and puffed out some smoke before responding. "Whoa, calm down. It's just a cigar. It's not a cigarette, this won't affect my lungs and besides, I only do it on special occasions. Now how about we go outside, I don't want to smoke up the place" Vegito said.

Stocking nodded her head in agreement and they both walked out on the second story patio that looked over the back yard and leaned on the railing with their forearms.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Vegito said as he took another puff of his cigar.

Stocking looked up and saw the stars twinkling brightly in the cloudless night sky. "It sure is. A little cold though" Stocking said, taking notice of her breath. Just then a shooting star streaked across the sky. "Oh wow, so pretty" she sighed as she moved closer to Vegito and put her head on his shoulders.

"They say that if you see a shooting star and make a wish, it will come true" Vegito said.

"Oh, I don't know what I could possibly wish for. I have everything I could ever want already. Well, maybe I could wish for more sweets" Stocking said.

They both laughed a little before T-Shirt, Brief and Tanktop suddenly came up behind them, ruining the moment.

"Hey, mom, dad, where's Panty? We've been looking all over for her" T-Shirt asked.

Vegito simply pointed with the cigar to the next story window where Panty's bedroom was. The three of them all looked up.

"Ohhh" T-Shirt said.

"Damn it Panty. I'm your husband and yet you still have sex with other guys" Brief said.

"Mom needs to learn some self-control" Tanktop said.

Suddenly a dark cloud formation appeared in the sky and a lightning bolt struck Chuck, who was running around outside.

"Damn really?" T-Shirt asked.

Garterbelt hit Chuck with a mallet, grabbed the note that came out and ran to where Vegito and the gang were at.

"Angels and Vegito, listen up! Heaven has sent us a mandate!" Garterbelt yelled.

"Really? On Christmas Eve?" Tanktop asked.

"Yeah!" Garterbelt said as he held out the note that read 'Elf Army'. "Ghosts like to attack when you are most vulnerable."

"Wait 'Elf Army'? Does that mean that there's an army of elf ghosts coming to attack us?" Brief asked, freaking out a bit.

"No, there coming to give you presents! Of course their coming to attack us!" Garterbelt yelled.

"So, I guess we'd better go looking for them, huh?" Vegito asked.

"Uh, Vegito, I don't think we need to" Stocking said.

"Why?" he asked.

Stocking pointed behind him. Vegito turned around and saw the army of elves marching up the hill. It was clear that they were all ghosts; each one of them had black and red skin with black and red swirls emanating from their body. Each one was dressed in red elf suits and green hats with a bell at the end of them. There had to have been thousands of them.

"Holy shit, there's so many of them" Tanktop said in awe.

Suddenly the army split down the middle before a larger, more muscular elf came forward with a megaphone in hand. It was obvious that he was the leader.

"We have come for the Goth chick and the Blond whore. Surrender them to us or die!" he yelled.

"What do you want with them?" Vegito yelled back.

"We want revenge for what they did to the Santa ghost. He was our mentor. We were making toys for his annual Christmas run when we got word of his death. We've been plotting our revenge for nineteen years and now we have come to enact it" the elf leader yelled.

"Oh yeah, I remember. That Santa ghost was replacing all the normal toys with sex toys. Panty and I whooped his sorry little ass back to hell, with the help of our upgraded weapons, given to us by the Holy Mother" Stocking said.

"Well that explains a lot" T-Shirt said.

"So this is your one chance, hand them over" the Elf leader yelled.

"No way, if you want them, you'll have to get them by force!" Vegito yelled before putting the cigar back in his mouth.

"Have it your way, ATTACK!" the Elf Leader yelled as his army charged the church.

The gang all jumped off the balcony and on to the snowy ground. They were quickly surrounded. Vegito smiled and took his suit jacket off and threw it to the ground. He did the same with his tie and dress shirt. He took his gloves out of his pocket and put them on.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play this" Vegito said taking one last puff of his cigar before throwing it to the ground and crushing it. "Then let's dance!"

All of them got into fighting stance and everybody's namesakes started to glow and turn into their weapons.

They got their weapons at the ready as the army attacked. Vegito used his brass knuckled to punch them, Stocking and Tanktop used their swords to slice them up, T-Shirt mowed them down with his mini gun and Brief used his Bowstaff to hit them.

"Haa, Yaahh" Stocking yelled as she sliced up ghost after ghost.

"Haaa Haaa" Tanktop yelled as she did the same.

"Eat this!" T-Shirt yelled as he unleashed a barrage of bullets.

"Haaaa" Vegito yelled as he released a series of quick punches. But nothing they did seem to make a dent in the army, there was just so many of them.

"HAAA" Brief yelled as he struck several ghosts with Judgement.

"Everyone, focus on the Goth! If we get her, her sister should come to her rescue" the Elf leader yelled. The elf army took his order and proceeded to surround Stocking.

"Ahh, Vegito, help!" Stocking yelled, getting surrounded by the Elf Army and began getting attacked.

"Just hang on!" Vegito yelled as he jumped into the air. "HAAAAA" he yelled turning into a Super Saiyan.

He put his right palm out in front of him and aimed down towards the army. His brass knuckle glowed blue as a blue light formed in the palm of his hand and became surrounded by blue lightning emanating form his brass knuckle.

"ANGEL BLAST!" he yelled as the ball of energy fired from his hands. It spun around Stocking, gathering up all the Elf Ghosts that were around her. Vegito noticed that Brief was having some issues as well. He sent the energy ball over to Brief too and spun around him, gathering up the elves around him as well. Then the ball launched into space, carrying all the elves it gathered with it, before exploding and killing them all.

"Nice one!" Stocking and Brief said before more elves came and took their place. Vegito landed next to both of them.

"Damn it, we're not making any progress" Vegito said.

Suddenly they heard the bedroom window open.

"Yo, what the fuck is going on out there?" Panty yelled, sticking her head out of her bedroom window.

"Hey, if your cooch is satisfied, we could use a hand here!" Stocking yelled back as she sliced up another elf ghost.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute!" Panty yelled.

"Hurry!" Vegito yelled before punching another ghost to death.

Punches, slices and gunshots rang out again as everyone went all out to try to destroy the army. But they just kept coming! By this point everyone at the party had stopped what they were doing and had come to the windows to watch what was happening outside. Panty had to push her way through the crowd of people before she could reach the battlefield. Finally, Panty made her arrival.

"Alright bitches, let's get this party started" Panty said as she transformed her panties into her gun.

"There's the other bitch! GET HER!" the Elf Leader yelled.

"Oh no you don't! Stocking toss me your panties! I've got an idea" Panty yelled. Stocking did what she was told and gave Panty her panties. Panty also transformed them into a gun and called everyone together. When they were all gathered around. "Alright so here's the plan, since there's so many of these fuckers, I say that we launch an all out attack at once. Come at them with the biggest attacks we have. If we all do it together, we should be able to wipe them out" Panty said.

"Well, we might as well try; we've pretty much tried everything else" T-Shirt said.

"Agreed" Vegito said.

Stocking and Tanktop nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled, let's do this. Brief, stay back, this could get ugly" Panty said as they all got lined up and flew into the air.

Brief ran to watch from a safe distance.

"What the Hell are they doing?" The Elf Leader yelled.

"Let's go" Panty yelled.

She and Stocking then combined weapons to form the giant lazar cannon. Tanktop and T-Shirt did the same and made a giant lazar turret. Vegito put his arms to the right side of his body with palms facing each other. His aura returned as brass knuckles glowed blue and emitted blue lightning that flowed towards the open space between his palms.

"ANGELIC!" he yelled as a blue light formed between his palms and became surrounded by the lightning. "KAMEHAME!" he yelled as the light grew bigger. The Elf Leader looked at them in anger.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" he yelled to his army. They all then leaped at the Daten City Special Forces.

"Everyone Fire!" Panty yelled.

"HAAAAAAAA" they all yelled as they all fired their blasts at the same time. The blasts combined together before the hit the army and the Elf Leader.

"NOOOOO!" The Elf Leader yelled as he and his entire army was consumed by the blast. When they did, a giant explosion rang out accompanied by a blinding light.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light and the wind as both began to fade away. They all floated, panting, waiting for the smoke to clear to see if any of the ghosts were left.

"GOOOONG GOOOONG" the church bell rang to signal the end of the threat. Everyone smiled as the slowly floated down to the ground exhausted from the effort.

"It's over" Vegito said panting, as he powered down.

"I can't believe it worked" Stocking said out of breath.

"Me neither" T-Shirt and Tanktop said together.

Brief then ran over and gave his congratulations. "You guys did it! That was amazing!" he said.

"Well, sometimes even I amaze myself" Panty said with a hint of pride.

After everyone caught their breath, they all noticed the state of the yard. Craters pock marked the whole area and trees were lying on their sides. Most of the snow in the yard had melted away and most of the grass was gone.

"Oh boy, Garter's not going to be happy about this one" Vegito said rubbing the back of his head.

Garterbelt peaked out the window and saw the devestation. "Mother... You know what, I'll make them deal with this after Christmas" he thought

Suddenly the Demon Sisters appeared. They were dressed up like sexy Santas. They were both carrying a box of cookies from the Daten City Bakery.

"Hey guys we're…whoa what happened here?" Scanty asked as she and Kneesocks noticed the devastated back yard and their dirty clothes.

"It looks like a war zone" Kneesocks replied.

"You have no idea. Where were you guys?" Vegito asked.

"Stocking at all the Christmas cookies, so we were sent by Garterbelt to get some more. It looks like you had some fun while we were away" Scanty said.

"Fun isn't the first word that comes to mind" Stocking said.

Everyone laughed as Vegito picked up his dress shirt, tie and suit coat and followed everyone back inside to get changed and continue the party. The rest of the party went off with out a hitch. After the last guest left, the long clean up process began that took them well into the early morning. They all managed to get a few hours of sleep and awoke to presents under the tree and stockings full of candy. From what they got, it's a safe bet that everyone was on the nice list, even Panty.

End of Episode 1


	2. New Year's Special

Dragon Halo Holiday Special Episode 2: New Year's Special.

After the fight with the army of elf ghosts just six days ago, the Daten City Special Force headed to New York City's Time Square to see the famous ball drop to bring in the New Year. People flooded the streets and jostled around, trying to get a good view of this once a year event. This is where we see the Daten City Special Forces. It was very cold outside and all of them could see their breath in the nighttime air. They were all dressed up in their nice black wool jackets, winter hats and gloves, nice heavy black pants and warm socks, with hot chocolate in hand.

"So we just wait for that ball to drop, and then it's the New Year?" Vegito asked looking up at the lit up ball on top of the building.

"Yep, it's kind of like what Panty does, she waits for their balls to drop and then she goes ham" Stocking said with a laugh.

"Hey, fuck you! I have standards" Panty said folding her arms.

"Gee, I never would have guessed" Stocking replied sarcastically.

Everyone but Panty started to laugh as Panty turned around with a huff and folded her arms.

"Hey, what time is it anyway?" Stocking asked.

"It's 11:55" Brief said as he pulled his watch out.

"There's only five minutes before the New Year" T-Shirt stated.

"Great! Finally! I can't believe that we've been waiting here for six hours in the freezing cold, just to see a ball slide down a pole" Tanktop stated in mild annoyance. She had been bored out of her mind for hours. Sure there was live music going on and people dancing, but it just wasn't the party atmosphere that she liked.

"Trust me dear, when the New Year comes, the real party will start" Scanty said.

"Really? Because I need something to do" Tanktop replied.

"Oh yes, there's confetti, drinks, fireworks, everyone just has a good time" Kneesocks elaborated.

"So that's why mom wanted to come her so bad" Tanktop said.

"Yep, I don't care what temperature it is, as long as I can get some" Panty said, listening in on their conversation.

"I knew it" Tanktop thought.

"I thought she just said that she had standards" Scanty whispered to Kneesock.

Knessocks simply shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly someone in the crowd yelled "It's about to drop!". The gang looked over at the giant electronic clock and saw the mumbers counting down and the ball slowly descending.

"Hey guys, it's happening!" Brief yelled as he pointed to the ball. When the clock reached ten seconds, everyone in the crowd started counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Everyone yelled as the ball lowered along with the countdown. Just as the ball reached the bottom of the pole and everyone was about to yell "Happy New Year", the ball became surrounded by dark red and black swirls. The ball split in the front and large teeth appeared. Eyes pooped out above the mouth and tentacles sprouted from the around its sides. The ghost roared as it started floating away from the pole and started terrorizing the city. All of the people in Time Square started to scream and stamped out of the area as the Daten City Special Forces looked on and took off their hats and gloves in preparation for battle.

"Can you fucking believe this? Can't we get a full week off from these fuckers?" Panty asked pissed off.

"Guess not" Vegito said.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with" Stocking groaned.

Stripper Poles appeared as the Anarchy Sisters began to transform their lingerie into weapons. "Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" Panty said as she took off her panties.

"May the thunderous powers from the garments of these holy delicate maidens strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Stocking said as a she took off her stockings.

"Repent you motherfucker!" they both said together. Then a blue light started emanating from there lingerie as Backlace turned into a gun, and Stocking's stockings turned into her swords. Vegito did the same with his gloves.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness! Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between Heaven and Earth! May the thunderous powers from these garments strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came! By the powers invested in me, repent!" he yelled as his gloves turned into his brass knuckles. T-shirt and Tanktop followed suit.

"Oh pitiful shadows lost in the darkness, Oh evil spirits born of those drifting between heaven and earth!" T-Shirt said as a blue light emanated from his t-shirt.

"May the thunderous powers from our garments, strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger! May that power shatter your low some impurity, and return you from whence you came!" Tanktop said as a blue light emanated from her tank top.

"Repent, you motherfucker!" they both said together. Then a blue light faded away from their shirts as T-Shirt's t-shirt turned into a mini-gun and Tanktop's tank top turned into her katanas.

Brief pulled out Judgment and got into fighting position along with everyone else.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun" Scanty said.

"Yeah, you got all the glory on Christmas" Kneesocks agreed.

Stripper poles appeared again as the Demon Sisters started to do the same as the Angels and Vegito did.

"Break, oh earth. Dry up, oh sea. Burn out, oh Sun. Grant us power Earthly Leaders and Gate Keepers of Hell. Guide us, makers of the Underworld. We are high class demon commanders" they both yelled in unison as Scanty's panties turned into two guns and Kneesocks turned her knee socks into a pair of scythes.

"Let's get him" T-Shirt yelled.

"I got this, don't worry" Panty said before flying after the ghost.

"No, wait Panty" Vegito yelled. The ghost saw Panty coming and rose on of its tentacles for a counter attack.

"REPENT YOU MOTHERFU…" Panty started to yell before getting slapped in the face by the tentacle and shot back to the ground next to the rest of the gang.

"How'd that go?" Stocking asked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up" Panty said getting up.

"Let's try this again shall we? This time as a group" Vegito said.

"Fine, we'll do it your way" Panty said.

"HAAAAAAA" they all charged.

The ghost saw the attack coming and when they were in range, he used his many tentacles to grab a hold on each of the Daten City Special Forces and began to crush them. The gang struggled to get free of the tentacles grasp for a bit before Vegito got an idea and turned to Stocking.

"Stocking, use your swords to cut the tentacles" Vegito said. Stocking had a blush on her face and seemed to be in another world.

"Ohhh, this feels so goooood" she moaned.

"Damn it, guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way" he said. "HAAAAAAAAA" he yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan, breaking free and turning the tentacle into dust. He then used his Ki Sword to cut everyone from the tentacles.

"That's a handy trick" Brief said.

"Yeah, it can be pretty useful" Vegito said.

The rest of the gang gathered together as the ghost roared and its tentacles regrew.

"Okay, now what's the plan?" Stocking asked.

"We need to attack as one. This ghost is very powerful, but if we attack together, we can take him down no problem" Vegito said.

"Let's do it then" Stocking said.

"HAAAAAAAA" they yelled as they attacked the ghost together.

Vegito punched, Stocking, Tanktop and Kneesocks slashed, Panty, T-Shirt and Scanty shot and Brief struck all at once. The attack left the ghost full of cuts, bullet holes, punch marks and staff marks.

"Alright, we got him!" Brief yelled.

Normally, the ghost would have blown up into dust by now, but this ghost started to regenerate and heal itself.

"What the heck?!" Vegito said.

"Fucking A!" Panty yelled.

Everyone descended back to the ground to come up with a plan.

"Why is that thing not dead?" Stocking asked.

"It must have the ability to regenerate, making a normal attack strategy useless" Vegito said.

"Alright, anyone got a plan C?" Scanty asked.

"I guess we do what we did against the elves, combine our weapons" Vegito said.

Everyone nodded their heads and descended back to the ground. Brief put his bo-staff out in front of him and Stocking and Kneesocks attached their swords and scythes to the bottom of the bo-staff to create a stand. Panty, Scanty and T-Shirt attached their guns to the sides of T-Shirts mini-gun. T-Shirt then put the Mini-gun on the stand and created a Large Machine Gun turret. Vegito put his brass knuckles on the top of the turret to make a lazar turret.

"This is the end for you" Vegito yelled.

"REPENT YOU MUTHERFUCKER!" they all yelled as T-Shirt fired the lazar turret at the ghost. The turret shot out lazar bullets by the thousands. The shear volume of shots overwhelmed the ghost's ability to regenerate. With one final roar, the ghost exploded into dust. From far away, the bell could be heard ringing in the distance, signifying the end of the ghost threat.

"GOOONG, GOOONG" it rang out.

The Lazar turret broke apart as each piece was returned to its rightful owner and transformed back into their clothes before the gang started cheering.

"Alright, we did it!" Vegito said as he powered down.

"Whew, glad that's over" Kneesocks said, wiping some sweat from her brow.

"Agreed" Scanty said.

Everyone else gave congratulations and thumbs up all around.

People from all around started to emerge from their hiding places and began to file into the streets once again. They were all cheering as the Daten City Special Forces save the city from destruction. The live music started playing again and confetti started to fly. The party was in full swing as everyone danced, mingled and had a good time, especially Panty. Almost immediately, she started having some fun with guys and bringing them into alleyways. It wasn't until the Champagne that was being passed around reached the rest of the gang did Panty join them. Everyone of the Daten City Special Forces took a glass.

"Cheers, everyone" Vegito said holding the glass high.

"Cheers" everyone else said as the all clicked their glasses.

"And Happy New Year" Vegito said.

End of Episode 2


	3. Valentine's Day Special

Dragon Halo Holiday Special Episode 3: Valentine's Day Special

January had come and gone as February slid its way into the picture. Days were getting noticeably longer and the weather unpredictable. One day it would be above freezing and the next you might be buried under two feet of snow. Right now, it was 10 degrees below zero and no one wanted to be outside. Inside the church, the T.V. in the living room could be heard blasting. Vegito, the Saiyan warrior in his blue and orange gi and Panty, the blond whore in her red dress, were on the couch watching the NASCAR Sprint Unlimited race at Daytona. They were surrounded by snacks which made it seem like a Super Bowl party.

"And there's a huge crash coming out of turn 4! 10, 12, 13 cars involved. Caution is out" the announcer yelled from the T.V.

"Your sports are very intriguing" Vegito said as he ate some popcorn.

"Trust me, when this is the only thing on, you can get pretty into it" Panty said before looking back at the screen. "Holy shit! Look at that guy" she yelled and pointed at the car flipped on its roof on screen.

Meanwhile, Stocking was upstairs, getting dressed up. She had made reservations for everyone at the finest restaurant in Daten City. She paid a pretty penny for it and hoped that Garterbelt wouldn't be too mad at her for using his credit card.

"Hopefully it will be romantic too" she thought as she finished getting dressed.

She took one more look at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a plain black dress. She wore a pearl necklace and long black gloves. She had her hair up and nice hoop earrings.

"All set" she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her room.

She went over to Panty's room and knocked on the door. Brief was inside Panty's room getting dressed up too. He was dressed in a plain black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He had his hair done up and wore nice black dress shoes and dress socks. He was checking himself over when he heard the knock at the door. He opened the door and saw Stocking all dressed up.

"Hey Stocking, you're looking great" Brief complimented."

"Aww, thanks Brief. Are you ready to go?" Stocking asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think Panty is. She and Vegito are still downstairs watching T.V." Brief said.

Stocking's face became an angry glare.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled as she stormed off downstairs. Brief followed close behind.

They arrived in the living room as she saw Panty and Vegito on their feet.

"God damn it! Pass his ass!" Panty yelled at the T.V.. The driver she was rooting for was running in second trying to pass the driver in first.

"Come on, don't let him by" Vegito yelled as his driver was leading the race.

"As they come out of turn 4, Jeff Gordon will win the Sprint Unlimited!" the announcer yelled.

"Yeah!" Vegito yelled victoriously.

"God damn it." Panty said as she fell back down on the couch.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Stocking asked folding her arms.

"Hey Stocking. Why are you and Geek Boy dressed up?" Panty asked. "You on a date or something?"

"Do you even know what day it is?" Stocking asked from behind the couch.

"Uh, February 14th?" Vegito answered.

"No, you idiot, Valentine's Day! You know, Panty's favorite holiday" Stocking said.

"We had reservations at that restaurant remember?" Brief said.

"Yeah, doesn't ring a bell" Panty said.

"Shut it, bitch! Get your skank ass ready to go! I paid a lot of money for this and I refuse to be late! You too" Stocking yelled and pointed at Vegito.

About a half an hour later, Vegito and Panty were ready to go. Vegito wore a Slate Grey suit with a white dress shirt, Slate Grey Bow Tie and black shoes. Panty was dressed in a red dress that went down to her ankles, a gold necklace, her red high heels and diamond earrings. She also had her hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Finally, let's get this show on the road" Stocking said as she and Brief got in See-Through.

"We're coming!" Panty yelled, annoyed as she and Vegito walked to See-Through and got in.

"Man, I hate suits. They limit mobility so much" Vegito thought as he tried to get comfortable.

It was a short ride to the restaurant. They parked See-Through and looked at the place. It was an authentic Italian restaurant. It was a red brick classy building. They all walked inside and took a look around. It was a very classy place indeed. Round tables covered in white table cloth and had candles at the center of the tables. The tables were surrounded by fancy wooden chairs and there were old paintings that hung from the wall. Everything just looked so authentic. All of the patrons were dressed in their finest, a rare breed in Daten City. There was waiter in a black suit with a black bow tie and white dress shirt with a curly mustache at the podium checking reservations.

"Nice place" Vegito whistled as he looked around.

"Wow, look at all the men" Panty said, drooling. Stocking angrily elbowed her hard in the side.

"Keep your libido in check, bitch. This is a place of class and I expect even you to show some while we're here. Let's just get our table so we can eat" Stocking said as they all followed her to the waiter while Panty trying her hardest not to seduce him.

"Good evening Miss" the waiter said.

"Hi, table for four under Anarchy" Stocking said.

"Ah, yes of course. Right this way, Miss" the waiter said as he led them to their table. Their table was just like all the others. They all sat down and look at the menu.

"Damn Stocking, where'd you get the money for all this?" Panty asked. This place was so nice and everything on the menu was so expensive, it was hard to believe she could afford it.

"Let's just say that Garterbelt let me use his credit card" Stocking said with a smile.

The waiter came back after a few minutes to get their orders. They went around the table, each saying what they wanted. When they reached Vegito, he had a hard time deciding.

"It all looks so good. I guess I'll just have one of everything" he said. Stocking kicked him in the shin from under the table.

"What he means is he'll have the Minestrone Soup, the Chicken Caesar Salad, the Italian Meatball Sandwich, the Three Cheese Tortelli and the Sautéed Mushrooms" Stocking said. The waiter wrote down the orders and went off to the kitchen.

"What was that for?" Vegito asked.

"You can't order that much food! This is a restaurant, not a buffet!" she said.

After ten minutes of waiting, the food still hadn't arrived.

"I wonder what the hold up is" Vegito said tapping his finger on the table.

As if on cue a scream was heard coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, great. That can't be good" Stocking said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake as an explosion was heard.

"Okay, that's definitely not fucking good" Panty said.

All of the patrons had begun screaming and running for their lives. The gang stood up and ran to the kitchen. When they got there, the kitchen had been completely blown up and a giant heart ghost was shooting heart shaped blasts at people outside.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?! I paid a lot of money for this!" Stocking yelled at the ghost.

"HAHA, well, well, well, if it isn't the Anarchy Sisters. And I see you brought a few friends. Good, you can all die together" the ghost yelled.

"Not so fast!" Panty yelled.

They all reached for their weapons before they realized something, they left them at home!

"Shit, I forgot I left my Stripes at home!" Stocking said.

"Fuck, I forgot I went commando for this" Panty said.

"You what?! Why?!" Stocking asked as Vegito face palmed.

"I didn't think I'd need them! This dress is pretty long" Panty responded. "Brief?" she asked.

"No, I didn't think I'd need Judgment" Brief said.

"Vegito?" Panty asked.

"Nope, left mine at the church too" he said.

Suddenly, a heart shaped blast of energy was launched at them. They all dodged just in time and landed in the parking lot.

"Crap, now what do we do?" Vegito asked.

Just as he finished, G-String drifted around the corner. It dashed into the parking lot and door slammed the Ghost, sending him flying. The doors swung open and T-Shirt, Tanktop, Scanty and Kneesocks jumped out of the car and on to the battlefield.

"What are you guys doing here?" Vegito asked.

"Garterbelt said that there was a ghost attacking the city, so we came to destroy it" Scanty said.

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up. We don't have our weapons" Vegito said.

"Speaking of which, here" Scanty said as she tossed Vegito's gloves, Panty's panties, Stockings sword and Judgment. They all caught their respective weapons.

"Awesome!" Vegito said as he unbuttoned his suit coat, loosened up his bowtie and put his gloves on. "Alright guys, let's rock!" he said as they all changed their clothes into their weapons.

Scanty and Panty had their pistols, Vegito had his brass knuckles, Brief had his bo-staff Judgment, Stocking and Tanktop had their swords, T-Shirt had his mini-gun and Kneesocks had her scythes. The ghost shook its head and looked over at the Daten City Special Forces. A look of complete fear covered his face.

"Not so fast" he yelled as he launched an energy blast at the gang. Vegito held out his fist as the blast was absorbed into his brass knuckles. His face lost all color when he saw this. The Daten City Special Forces were all smiling.

"Hey Ghost! REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" they all yelled as they all attacked the ghost at once.

"NOO" he yelled before exploding into dust.

The church bell rang out to signal that the ghost had been defeated as two heavens fell from the sky. Everyone celebrated before Panty collected the heavens.

"What? Only two? Damn it, whatever" she said before walking back to the group.

"Seriously you guys came just in time. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I don't know what would have happened" Vegito said.

"Man, I still can't believe we haven't eaten anything" Panty said.

"Hey, since we're all here, why don't we go to that burger place down the road" Vegito said pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Eh, why not" T-Shirt said.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and head down there. After a few hours there and a short car ride home, the Daten City Special Forces arrived home to an angry Garterbelt.

"What the hell are you assholes doing with my credit card?!" he yelled. Everyone looked annoyed and were plugging their ears.

"Jesus, why are you getting so mad? It's just a credit card" Panty said as she unplugged her ears.

"Just a credit card! With that little reservation of yours on top of all the other shit you bought, you hookers maxed it out, again!" he yelled.

After a long lecture about being responsible with money, the Daten City Special Forces were dismissed to their rooms. Up in Stocking's room, Vegito and Stocking were getting undressed.

"So much for being a romantic evening, huh?" Vegito said as he took his dress shirt off.

"That's okay, we can still make it romantic" Stocking said smile as she took off her dress.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Vegito said with a smile.

As fireworks went off in the bedroom, the night ended on a high note for Vegito and Stocking and everyone else.

End of Episode 3


	4. St Patrick's Day Special

Dragon Halo Holiday Special Episode 4: St. Patrick's Day Special

The winter snow had now officially melted and the weather had warmed up to about 50 degrees. With the warmer temperatures, everyone was outside enjoying Daten City's St. Patrick's Day parade. Crowds lined the street, dressed in green and watched as parade floats, army veterans, Irish Dancers, Bagpipers and Marching Bands, in their slow procession through the streets. Of course, the Daten City Special Forces were there. How could they not? Especially when there is beer, candy and men all over the place. They were on the edge of the street, with Stocking holding an open pillow case, trying to collect as much candy as she could. She was in a dress like her usually, except all the black areas were green and her stockings were green and white. She had shamrocks on her cheeks as well as a green head band with two shamrocks on springs coming off of them. Vegito was standing behind her. His gi had a change of colors too. His orange undershirt had become white and his outer gi had changed from blue to green. His gloves were green as were the white part of his boots. The yellow part had turned white. Even though he was dressed up for the occasion, the significance of the event was lost on the Saiyan. He had never experienced any of these events before.

"So let me get this straight" he said. "We dress up in green, have a parade and get blackout drunk just because of what some guy from Ireland did hundreds of years ago?" Stocking turned her head around.

"That's pretty much the gist of it. Although you did forget all of the free candy that the hand out" she said excitedly before turning back to her candy collecting. Vegito sighed and leaned his back against the tree next to him.

"I don't think I'll ever understand these events" he thought, folding his arms.

He looked over to his left and saw Brief, T-Shirt, Tanktop, Scanty and Kneesocks walking over. Brief wore his usual clothes as did Tanktop, but she had green hair spray in her hair and had green beads around her neck. T-Shirt had changed out his normal orange one for a more festive green one. Scanty and Kneesocks both wore matching green outfits that looked like their Demon Uniforms. Kneesocks also wore green knee socks.

"Hey, guys" Vegito waved with a smile. When they to him, he noticed something was off. He took a quick look at the group before speaking. "Where's Panty?" he asked. She had been with them when the group had gone off to get something to eat.

"I don't know. We looked everywhere. We were hoping she was back with you" Brief said.

Suddenly, a drunken voice got their attention. "Hey guysh, how's it going?" it said.

They all turned and saw Panty staggering over to them.

She had a beer in her green nail polished hand and wore a green tank top that had the words "Kiss Me, I'm Irish" in big letters, and white gym shoes, with very short unbuttoned jean shorts, flashing a bit of her green panties. They were all surprised because Panty had built up a pretty good alcohol tolerance from all of her partying, so it was a bit of a shock to see her like this. They all looked at each other before going over to her.

"Panty are you drunk?" Stocking asked.

"No, I'm not…drunk, I'm f…fine" she smiled. Vegito just face palmed.

"I do believe that she is in fact utterly inebriated" Scanty said. Kneesocks nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh my god, mom! How much have you had to drink?" Tanktop asked.

"Not enough" she laughed before nearly falling over. Luckily, Brief managed to catch her.

"Holy crap Panty, you don't look so good" Brief said as he helped her stand back up.

"Sh…Shut up Geek Boy, I'm *hic* fine" she slurred as wobbled unsteadily on her feet. "You're justsh jealous!"

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Becausesh" she began, "I'm getting so much action. I'm fucking so many dudes. I tell you, the last guy, he had a huge…"

"Alright, that's enough. I don't want to here it" Vegito said holding his hand out. "From now on, just stay here and don't do anything stupid."

Panty, ignoring Vegito, looked left and saw a particularly strong looking guy on the other side of the street. He was well muscled and clean shaven. He had short brown hair and wore a green T-shirt and blue jeans with white gym shoes. She drooled out of the corner of her mouth as she was overcome by lust. She just had to get his attention. She walked a short distance to a nearby fire hydrant and stood on it. After getting her balance, she enacted her plan.

"Yoo-hoo" she yelled as she lifted her green tank top, flashing her breasts. "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you a good time?"

"Get down!" Vegito said as he dashed to her and pushed her head down behind the crowd. The guy looked around before shrugging. "What did I just say?" Vegito asked as they were both on all fours, low to the ground while he held his hand on her back.

Suddenly, a chorus of screams was heard as everyone around them started scattering in all directions. Vegito quickly shot up as Panty was throwing up, and saw the parade floats and cars speeding off in every direction.

"What the hell's going on?" he said.

Suddenly, an army of Leprechaun Ghosts appeared. They all looked like Leprechauns, except with black and red skin and black and red swirls emanating from their bodies. They quickly filled in the empty streets and faced their targets: The Daten City Special Forces.

"This shtick again, really? We already fought an army of midget ghosts before" Stocking groaned.

"You must be the Daten City Special Forces, right?" on of them asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Vegito responded.

"Oh just the usual: World Domination" he responded.

"Well, if you know who we are, then you know that we're not going to let you do that. Let's go guys!" Vegito yelled as all of their namesakes glowed and transformed into their weapons, while Brief pulled out Judgment.

"ATTACK!" the ghost yelled as the army charged at them.

They all sprung into action, well, all but Panty that is. She was passed out on the sidewalk. "HAAAAAA" Vegito yelled as he charged into battle. He proceeded to start punching ghosts left and right with his brass knuckles, killing them instantly. Stocking and Kneesocks began to slice them up. Scanty and T-Shirt began mowing them down with their guns, while Brief used his Bo-Staff to destroy the enemies. But No matter how hard they tried, they still kept coming.

"HHAHAHA! No matter how hard you try, there is no way you can win" The Leprechaun Leader yelled as more Leprechaun Ghosts marched into battle.

"Ahh, there's so many of them" Stocking said as she sliced another ghost into bits.

"Oh man, oh man!" T-Shirt yelled as the army was closing in on them even though he hadn't let off of the trigger on his mini gun since the battle started. Vegito was getting dog piled by the ghosts. The others were also getting over whelmed. Things weren't looking too good until Vegito had an idea.

"HAHA! Just give up and accept your fate!" The Leprechaun Leader yelled.

"NEVER! HAAA" he yelled as he blew off the ghosts with his energy and flew quickly into the sky. "HAAAA" he yelled as he turned into a Super Saiyan and raised his hands in the air. "I hope this works" he though as his brass knuckles gave off electricity that hot out and eventually fed into a ball of Angelic energy. When all the Angelic energy was drained from the brass knuckles, they changed back into his gloves. But when they did, they already gave Vegito enough energy to destroy the army.

"Hey guys, look out!" he yelled.

Everyone looked up and saw Vegito with the massive ball of energy and managed to break free from the armies grasp. Stocking picked up her unconscious sister's body and ran with the rest of the group to safety. When they were out of harms way, Vegito launched the attack.

"Here we go, ANGELIC SPIRIT BOMB" he yelled as he launched the attack.

"What's this?" The Leprechaun Leader yelled as he saw the energy ball barreling towards him. "NO, NO, NOOOOO!"

When it hit the ground, a giant explosion rang out. High winds kicked up a lot of dust that encased the whole city. When the dust cleared, the army was gone and the bell rang in the distance. Vegito wiped some sweat off of his brow and sighed in relief. He descended next to where the others were, just in time for Panty to wake up.

"Huh, where am I? Why the fuck do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" she asked before gripping her head in pain.

"It's a long story" Vegito said.

And so Daten City was saved once again from the forces of evil.

End of Episode 4


	5. Easter Special

Dragon Halo Holiday Special Episode 5: Easter Special

Spring had kicked into full gear as the cold of winter finally began to subside. The flowers were beginning to bloom and the grass had begun to turn green again. The trees began to grow their leaves back as they recovered from the cold dark winter to take in the sunlight from the lengthening days. The people of Daten City were out and about enjoying this pleasant shift in the weather. After months of bitter cold, they were itching to get outside and start getting ready for summer. The Daten City Special Forces were at the Daten City Church partaking in another festive event: Easter. Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, Vegito, Tanktop, T-Shirt and Brief were all gathered around a newspaper covered table. On the table were eggs, dye, spoons and trays for coloring Easter Eggs. Of course as with the previous holidays, Vegito did not understand the significance of doing such trivial tasks.

"So remind me why we're doing this again. The only point I see is ruining my clothes" Vegito said as he looked himself over.

"Tradition, that's the point" Stocking said as she put another died egg to dry. She was the only one who decided to change their clothes for the occasion. She traded out her normal gothic lolita dress for a pastel version. "Not everything has to make sense for it to be done widespread you know."

"I'm beginning to figure that out" he replied.

"Jesus man, your so uptight all the time, you've got to learn how to fucking relax sometimes" Panty said as she put an egg in a cup of red dye.

"Hmph, I am relaxed" he said as he crossed his arms and leaned his back against the wall.

Suddenly, dark clouds filled the sky and lightening struck Chuck outside, frying him to a crisp. Garterbelt popped out of nowhere and smacked Chuck with a mallet, causing him to spit out a note. He picked it up and ran inside. He bursted into the room where everyone was in.

"Daten City Special Forces listen up! Heaven has sent us another mandate" he yelled before holding the note out for all to read. "Easter Bunny!"

"Easter Bunny?" Stocking asked as she tilted her head.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Panty yelled.

As if to answer their prayers, the TV program they had been watching was interrupted by breaking news.

"Breaking News here in Daten City, a giant red Easter Bunny has appeared and is now in a rampage across the town! Our police force has been called to deal with the threat but so far none of their tactices have worked" the reporter said.

"Well, guess we found the answer to our question" Brief said.

The camera cut to show the Easter Bunny Ghost wrecking the town. The Ghost stood over the tops of the tallest buildings. It had red and black skin with red and black swirls around it. It was currently ripping the tops off buildings and crushing unsuspecting people below.

"Wow, that's one big Easter Bunny" T-Shirt said.

"I'll say" Vegito said.

"I guess we should deal with it, before it does too much damage" Scanty said. Kneesocks and Tanktop nodded their heads.

"Alright now head out! The city is counting on your asses!" Garterbelt yelled with an outstretched arm and finger pointing towards the horizon.

The whole gang ran out the front door and gathered in the driveway.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Vegito said as he became surrounded by white ki and blasted off into the air.

Panty, Stocking and Brief jumped into See-Through and sped off after Vegito with Scanty and Kneesocks in G-String not far behind. They blasted through the streets of Daten City, disobeying all traffic laws and arrived in record time. It didn't take long to find the Ghost as it was so big, you could see it from the outskirts of the city. They all sped towards it and when they reached their destination, they all pulled out their weapons.

"Alright guys, let's beat this fucker down" Panty yelled.

The Easter Bunny Ghost turned its attention towards them. The Giant Red ghost bunny towered over the building and held out one of its hands. Suddenly, a giant bright green egg shot out from it.

"LOOK OUT!" Vegito yelled as he pushed everyone out of the way just before the egg hit the ground and exploded.

"Holy shit! They explode?!" Panty yelled.

Before anyone could reply the ghost shot out a volley of exploding colorful eggs. Every time they tried to get a shot on the ghost, it would launch another round of exploding eggs. Everyone managed to dodge all of them and take refuge behind a building.

"Okay, so what do we do? We can't get close enough to hit it" Stocking said.

"Nor can we get a clear shot" Scanty said as she looked around the corner of the building and watching the ghost continue to destroy everything.

"It's got to have a weakness" T-Shirt said.

"Hang on guys, I have an idea!" Vegito said.

They all turned to listen to what he had to say.

"If he shoots an egg at us, one of us can try to hit the egg back at him. If it works, it will create an opening for the rest of you guys to attack!"

"Hey that just might work" Stocking said.

The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, here's the plan. I'll distract him. Once he shoots an egg at me, I'll launch it back at him. Once it explodes the rest of you go and destroy him" Vegito said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and enacted their plan. Vegito ran out of cover first and dashed in front of the ghost.

"Hey, down here!" Vegito yelled waving his arms around.

The Easter Bunny ghost looked down at the Super Saiyan and shot out an egg from his hand. Vegito smiled and used his brass knuckles to punch the egg back up at the ghost. The egg hit it in the face and exploded, causing dust to fly around its face and blind it. It also caused it to roar in pain.

"NOW GUYS!" Vegito yelled.

The rest of the gang flew out of their hiding spot and jumped right in the ghost's face. They all pointed their weapons at it.

"REPENT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" they all yelled as they slashed, struck and shot the ghost, causing it to explode.

The church bell rang as ten heavens fell from the sky. The people began to come out of hiding and started cheering in the streets. After being congratulated on a job well done by everyone in the city, the Daten City Special Forces arrived back at the Church after a short car ride. They were greeted at the door by Garterbelt.

"Congratulations Daten City Special Forces on another job well done" Garterbelt praised.

"You know something Stocking, maybe I shouldn't question your holidays, because I had a lot of fun today" Vegito smiled.

"Ah, can it. You're just saying that because you like to fight" Stocking said. "Anyway, there are still a couple eggs left to dye, you want to do some?"

"I'd love to" Vegito responded as they both headed off to the kitchen.

And so, another crisis was averted thanks to the Daten City Special Forces, for they will be there to fight the forces of evil any day of the year.

End of Episode 5


End file.
